Warriors New Zealand: The Beginning
by Kiwifeather
Summary: Prequel to my story The Five. Learn how the five clans came to be, get to know the cats that gave them life and learn how they all survived their first year of existence. Rating may change.
1. Allegiances

**EDIT: Whoops, Featherpaw was in the wrong clan! She has now been switched with Kiwipaw and put in her proper place.**

_A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the allegiances for Warriors New Zealand: The Beginning, the prequel to Warriors New Zealand: The Five . This is the story about how my five clans came to be, and the lives and journeys of the cats that made them. **To start with, there will be no clans.** I will be putting cats up in the allegiances as Clan cats though; it will be some way into the story before the cats are all in clans like this, so just remember that. For descriptions of the clans and their different territories, please see Warriors New Zealand: The Five. __The first chapter will be posted soon, stay tuned!_

_Now discover who the mains are down below! Thank you to all people who submitted cats for this story, especially those who took the time to try and come up with mains. You guys did a great job, it was soooooo hard to pick!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mains:<em>**

**_FERNCLAN: Switching between Featherpaw and Tigerpaw (Tigerpaw's chapters will be later on). Mothclaw is our elder main who doesn't have a POV but is still quite important._**

**_MARSHCLAN: Stagfeather_**

**_FIELDCLAN: Lostkit._**

**_GORSECLAN: Rainpaw_**

**_GUSTCLAN: Mostly Firebite, but there will be a little in Batfang's POV. (Sorry to Iggy'sGurl120 , Redsong was totally awesome, but I really found these two an interesting angle to write from. Don't worry, Redsong will have a decent role as well.)_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>FERNCLAN:<span>**

**Leader**: Fernstar- light grey tabby she-cat with a scar down her flank and dark green eyes. Mate: Mudshadow

_Apprentice: Kakipaw_

**Deputy**: Skinkstripe- reddish-brown tom with dark brown stripes, battle-scarred ears and hazel eyes.

_Apprentice: Moonpaw_

**Medicine Cat**: Moonshine- fluffy cream she-cat with darker cream paws and bright blue eyes. One of these is blind.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**_: _Owlfeather- brown and grey tom with white on his muzzle, chest, belly and paws and a black tipped tail. Large, round amber eyes.

**Warriors**:

1. Hihifeather- delicate brown tabby-tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes.

2. Lizardstripe- well- muscled pale grey tom with darker grey stripes and battle-scared ears.

_Apprentice: Tigerpaw_

3. Dawnpelt- fluffy ginger tabby with light stripes fading to cream and blue eyes with white paws. She is small and slender and has long curved claws.

4. Coldcreek- stocky grey tabby tom with pale blue eyes and cream stripes.

5. Flamesprit- deep ginger tabby tom with ice-blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Breezepaw_

6. Littleleaf- reddish-brown she-cat with dark green eyes and a white underbelly. She is lean with long fur and an elegant, feathery tail. She has a scar on her left shoulder from a fight with a rogue. Mate: Stormwind

_Apprentice: Honeypaw_

7. Stormwind- lithe black tom with dark blue eyes and long legs that end in silver paws. He is scarred on his back and shoulders, and he has long white whiskers. Mate: Littleleaf

8. Mudshadow- strong black tom with dark brown paws and ears. Amber eyes. Mate: Fernstar

9. Bluefire- grey/blue-furred she-cat with a white streak down her back and bright blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Spottedpaw_

10. Ragingfire- rich ginger tabby tom with a long pelt and forest green eyes. Mate: Sunheart

11. Sunheart- light golden she-cat with ginger spots and deep amber eyes. Mate: Ragingfire

_Apprentice: Featherpaw_

12. Blazestorm- golden tabby tom with jagged ginger streaks and dark amber eyes.

13. Shadebreeze- dark grey she-cat with black spots, turquoise eyes and sleek, light fur. Mate: Robinheart

14. Robinheart- mottled reddish-brown tom with silver eyes and a scarred side. Mate: Shadebreeze

**Apprentices**:

1. Featherpaw- Featherpaw has long, silky blue-grey fur, and a white chest and silver striped tail. She has a pretty face, with a pink nose and bright, sparkly blue-green eyes. She has two small scars on her left shoulder.

2. Kakipaw- A small black tom with his right back leg being a dark ginger-red colour. Dark green eyes.

3. Moonpaw- graceful, swift and gentle white she-cat with glowing blue eyes.

4. Breezepaw- dark grey tom with green eyes and a scar behind his right ear.

5. Spottedpaw- small calico she-cat with two black paws and two orange paws, a scar on her chest and large, bright green eyes.

6. Tigerpaw- dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. (NOTE, will be MISSING in story at this point)

7. Honeypaw- golden tabby and white she-cat with hazel eyes. (NOTE, same as above)

**Queens**:

1. Leafripple- light ginger she-cat with intense green eyes. Pregnant. Mate: Lizardstripe

2. Littleblossom- pretty white she-cat with dapples of ginger, a long scar on her hind leg and amber eyes. Kits: Specklekit (pale golden she-cat with golden-brown dapples and amber eyes)

**Elders**:

1. Mothclaw- a long cropped-fur tom with a brown tabby pelt with darker and lighter stripes. He has white paws and yellowy-gold eyes, with darker flecks. His back right leg was once fractured, and he has a slight limp, that isn't too bad if he has herbs/medication.

2. Husktail- Long-furred gray tom with white underbelly and dark amber eyes, notch missing out of his right ear and lots of battle scars.

3. Rainsplash- white she-cat with pale grey patches and blue eyes. Daughter is Gentleshadow of GorseClan

* * *

><p><strong><span>MARSHCLAN:<span>**

**Leader: **Marshstar- Dark brown tabby tom with grey-green eyes and a scarred muzzle. Marshstar is muscled and broad-shouldered, with tufts of black fur at the tips of his ears like a lynx.

_Apprentice: Violetpaw_

**Deputy**: Venomshade- scarred black tom with a white patch over one of his bright yellow-green eyes. He has a twisted back paw and long white whiskers. Mate: Willowsong

**Medicine Cat: **Stagfeather- Russet colored tom with green eyes, one white paw and an unusually long tail.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Shadowpaw- Slender jet-black she-cat with soft, medium-length fur that forms "feathers" around her white paws. She is slightly smaller than other cats. Her chest is smoky blue-gray and her tail tip is silver. Her eyes are the color of the evening blue or the dark blue sea and have sky blue flecks dotted across them.

**Warriors:**

1. Beechclaw- grizzled dark brown tom with white on his chest and amber eyes.

_Apprentice: Tawnypaw_

2. Nettlestripe- dark silver tabby tom with long, thin stripes and hooked black claws. He has dark amber eyes.

3. Rustpelt- dark ginger tabby tom with a long pelt and blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Kiwipaw_

4. Littleclaw- tiny white she-cat with long black claws and amber eyes.

_Apprentice: Kowhaipaw_

5. Goosefeather- mottled black and grey tom with green eyes and a crooked tail.

6. Horsedash- elegant cream she-cat with chocolate-brown points and a triangular head. Sky blue eyes. (A Siamese)

_Apprentice: Stormpaw_

7. Whiopelt- large, blue-gray tom with bright green eyes and a black chest, muzzle, ears, tail tip, and paws.

8. Takaheclaw- charming black tom with dark brown paws and dark green eyes. Mate: Goldenleaf

_Apprentice: Skinkpaw_

9. Goldenleaf- golden tabby she-cat with cream on her ears and paws and blue eyes. Mate: Takaheclaw

10. Raineyes- pale silver tabby she-cat with small black spots covering her flanks and grey/blue eyes. Mate: Heronflight

11. Heronflight- black tom with white splotches here and there and amber eyes. Mate: Raineyes

12. Kakawing- mottled brown tom with long fur and bright green eyes.

_Apprentice: Heronpaw_

**Apprentices:**

1. Kowhaipaw- honey-coloured she-cat with leaf-green eyes, white patches and a lithe build.

2. Skinkpaw- dark greyish brown she-cat with ginger stripes down her back. Dark amber eyes.

3. Tawnypaw- a pretty golden tabby she-cat with a creamy white underbelly and blue-green eyes.

4. Kiwipaw- brown she-cat with long fur and blue eyes.

5. Violetpaw- small black she-cat with cold blue eyes and long claws.

6. Heronpaw- dainty, fluffy white she-cat with emerald green eyes and a few small scars from when she was a kit.

7. Stormpaw- dark grey tom with black stripes and blue eyes.

**Queens**:

1. Willowsong- graceful silver tabby she-cat with very dark stripes and clear green eyes. She has white paws and a long tail. Mate: Venomshade Kits: Ravenkit (small black she-cat with white paws and bright green eyes) and Sagekit (dark grey tom with dark green eyes and a white patch over one eye).

2. Hazeclaw- a slim reddish-brown she-cat with blue eyes. Pregnant with the dead rouge Strike's kits.

3. Diamondsky- beautiful young white she-cat with light tabby silver patches and misty green eyes; she has a elegant frame and a soft coat. Kits: Featherkit (silver tabby she-kit with white paws and blue eyes) Wingkit (white she-kit with black patches and green eyes) Copperkit (muscular white tom with light ginger patches and a copper-colored tail and dark amber eyes) and Cloudkit (white tom with light gray patches and amber eyes).

**Elders**:

1. Twistedfoot- dark ginger tabby tom with a darker coloured patch of fur around his throat and down the back of his neck. His right front paw is badly twisted from an old injury. His eyes are leaf green in colour.

2. Windblaze- pale grey tom with big white patches and orange eyes.

3. Rosethorn- tabby and white she-cat with milky-white blind eyes. Oldest cat in clan.

4. Lightningtail- black tom with long ginger streaks and a ginger-ringed tail. Yellow eyes. Son is Hawkshadow of GorseClan.

* * *

><p><strong><span>FIELDCLAN:<span>**

**Leader:** Fieldstar- small pale brown tom with dark brown paws and moss-green eyes. Mate: Risingsun

**Deputy: **Mistfur- grey she-cat with thick fur and a scar on the back of her right paw. Blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Bouncepaw_

**Medicine Cat: **Goldenblossom- pretty pale golden she-cat with golden brown dapples and amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Gingerpaw- light ginger she-cat with black spots, gray paws and green eyes.

**Warriors: **

1. Shadowfang- a black tom with one ginger paw and a deep scar over one of his yellow eyes. Former mate was the loner Venus.

2. Bluehaze- blue/grey she-cat with a white tail tip and orange eyes.

_Apprentice: Rabbitpaw_

3. Scarheart- light brown she-cat with a criss-crossing scar running down her back and deep, dark eyes.

_Apprentice: Ripplepaw_

4. Icepath- black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, white tipped-tail and ice-blue eyes.

5. Tallgrass- lanky light brown tabby and white she-cat with green eyes.

_Apprentice: Toreapaw_

6. Dashingcloud- massive long-haired white tom with odd eyes. (one green, one blue)

7. Dewstrike- silvery-cream she-cat with extremely fluffy fur and dark blue eyes. Mate: Albatrosssky

8. Albatrosssky- light brown tom with black paws and brillant green eyes. Mate: Dewstrike

_Apprentice: Flashpaw_

9. Jayfur- sleek grey tom with black paws, chest, belly, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes.

10. Tigerstripes- a cocky orange tabby tom with black and golden stripes and dark blue eyes.

11. Hollowtail- dark gray tom with one amber eye and one blue eye, has one white paw. Mate: Mousepool of GustClan

**Apprentices: **

1. Toreapaw- very small black she-cat with a white chest and belly. Amber eyes.

2. Flashpaw- handsome jet black tom with silver stripes and dark green eyes.

3. Bouncepaw- handsome chestnut coloured tom with dark green eyes and a white tail tip.

4. Rabbitpaw- white she-cat with a golden tinge to her fur, a fluffy tail and dark green eyes.

5. Ripplepaw- dark sooty grey she-cat with white spots speckling her body and very dark amber eyes.

**Queens: **

1. Risingsun- cream queen with dark brown tufts of fur on her ears and hazel eyes. Kits: Pouringkit (pale cream she-cat with a dark brown tail, paws and moss-green eyes.) and Windkit (dark brown tom with cream fur on his tail and above his eyes, which are hazel.) Adopted kit: Lostkit ( tiny, medium length-furred she-cat with dark brown fur, white front paws, white hear-shaped marking around her right eye, and bright green eyes.) Mate: Fieldstar

**Elders: **

1. Marbleleaf- large dark brown she-cat with two torn ears and a stumpy tail, has cold dark eyes.

2. Silverfish- still pretty silver she-cat with black tipped ears and blue eyes.

3. Hooktail- black tom with a tail that is bent over itself in a hook shape and amber eyes.

4. Birdflight- pure white she-cat with black patches on her sides and green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>GORSECLAN:<span>**

**Leader: **Gorsestar- massive golden-brown tom with amber eyes and a white muzzle. His legs and back are scarred, and he is missing an eye from a fight as a young cat. His fur is long and flecked with dark brown, and his claws are long with a deadly hook to them. Mate is Stormwind

_Apprentice: Toripaw_

**Deputy: **Shadowfang- dark red-furred tom with slightly longer and sharper than normal teeth and orange eyes.

_Apprentice: Lizardpaw_

**Medicine Cat: **Tuifeather- elegant black she-cat with white chest and green-blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**_: _Burnpaw- dark orange she-cat with blue eyes.

**Warriors: **

1. Creamsky- pale cream, almost white, she-cat with darker cream stripes down her back and crystal blue eyes.

2. Swanfeather- a snowy-white she-cat with black ears and paws. Her eyes are dark blue. She has long, feathery fur and ears that stick out a bit too much.

_Apprentice: Whiopaw_

3. Dawnfrost-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes. She has long fur and white paws. She has a scar that runs from her left shoulder to her paw, but it's not very noticeable through her thick fur.

4. Clawdrift- a red-furred tom with one silver paw and orange eyes.

_Apprentice: Rainpaw_

5. Windstorm- a grey tom with white paws, a scarred face and pale blue eyes.

6. Snowstorm- big white tom with pale blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Bugpaw_

7. Deadpine- thickset dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a long scar on his side. Mate: Thinshadow

_Apprentice: Starpaw_

8. Marblestone- huge grey-blue tom with darker stripes and swirls, marbley blue eyes and one grey front sock. Mate: Tulipnose

_Apprentice: Frostpaw_

9. Tulipnose- pretty Siamese cat with chocolate shading and an unusual golden-cream 'base' colour. She has beautiful blue-grey eyes as most siamese have and is quite slender. Mate: Marblestone

10. Hawkshadow- black tom with bright yellow eyes, has a long scar across his left eye. Mate: Gentleshadow

_Apprentice: Dustpaw_

11. Hollylight- black she-cat with bright green eyes and one white paw.

12. Tangledheart- dark brown tabby tom with white paws and blaze, dark amber eyes.

13. Leaftail- silver tabby she-cat with a short, thick tail and bright green eyes.

**Apprentices: **

1. Bugpaw- Light, pale ginger she-cat, with three white paws. Light grey eyes.

2. Whiopaw- a dark grey, almost black she-cat with piercing yellow eyes.

3. Lizardpaw- a reddish-brown tom with a black stripe down his back and green eyes.

4. Frostpaw- white she-cat with one ginger patch on her flank and green eyes.

5. Dustpaw- tabby/tortoiseshell and white she-cat with sliver eyes.

6. Rainpaw- Beautiful blue-gray she-cat with sapphire blue eyes. Her right ear is torn. Her ears are tufted and she an unusually long tail. Also she has very faint silvery-blue tabby markings. Mother is Celeste, siblings are Angel and Cloud.

7. Toripaw- is a creamy-brown colour with chocolate shaded bands with a faint trace of blue. He is very slender and has a long tail and larger ears than normal. He takes mostly after his mother in appearance but has the eyes of his father (a marble blue).

8. Starpaw- white she-cat with dark brown flecks all over her, has bright, neon green eyes.

**Queens:**

1. Thinshadow- lithe black queen with green eyes. Kits: Flowerkit (bright ginger and white she-cat with green eyes.)/ Blackkit (black tom with a white patch on his chest and amber eyes.) and Bouncekit (tabby tom with thick black stripes and green eyes.)

2. Stormwind- pale silver and white queen with stunning yellow eyes. Pregnant with Gorsestar's kits.

3. Gentleshadow- long-furred, sleek, golden tabby she-cat with ocean-blue eyes, cream colored paws and tail tip. Very pregnant with Hawkshadow's kits.

**Elders: **

1. Weststrike- A huge tom with short brown fur and green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>GUSTCLAN:<span>**

**Leader:** Guststar- Long-furred dark grey tom with mossy green eyes, and a scar across his left eye. Seven lives left.

**Deputy: **Firebite- dark ginger she-cat with a white ring around her left eye. Is missing one of her front canines. Green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: ** Batfang- black tom with ginger markings on his face and back. Soft blue eyes. A mute.

**Warriors: **

1. Darksky- a lean black tom with ash-coloured eyes.

2. Cloudbreeze- large white tom with a ginger patch on his left hindquarter, a large scar across his face and dark amber eyes.

3. Sheeppelt- a fluffy white she-cat with black paws and tail tip. Bright blue eyes.

4. Barkleaf- Small dark brown, (kinda the colour of dark chocolate) she-cat, she has a long scar going from the right part of her neck and down and across her chest. Dark green eyes.

5. Redsong- dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes, there is a nick torn out of the top of her left ear, a scar on her cheek, claw scrapes on her right shoulder and she is missing a claw on her back left foot.

6. Falconwing- dark brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes.

_Apprentice: Pepperpaw_

7. Shellclaw- pale grey tom with amber eyes.

8. Crashingwave- solid blue/grey tom with yellow eyes.

_Apprentice: Hollypaw_

9. Iceshadow- black and white she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Mate; Braveheart

10. Braveheart- black and grey tom with deep blue eyes. Mate; Iceshadow

11. Hawkfeather- mottled grey-speckled tom with deep blue eyes.

12. Cougarslash- tan and black tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes.

**Apprentices: **

1. Pepperpaw- a ginger she-cat with black flecks and green eyes.

2. Hollypaw- black she-cat with dark green eyes.

**Queens: **

1. Sunrise- golden tabby queen with stunning blue eyes. Kits: Bouncekit (golden tabby tom with white paws and tail and stunning blue eyes.) and Blizzardkit (white she-cat with ice blue eyes and a hint of grey on her ear-tips and tail.)

2. Lynxpath- pregnant black queen with lighter tan tabby-spots, blue eyes and a shorter-than-normal tail. Mate: Darksky

3. Mousepool- dark brown tortoiseshell she-cat with deep blue eyes, one white paw and a spot around her left eye. Mate: Hollowtail of FieldClan. Kits: Hailkit (dark grey tom with stormy green eyes), Wailingkit (tan, brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye) and Thornkit (sleek dark brown tom with big yellow eyes).

**Elders: **

1. Tussock- very old ginger tabby tom with misty blue eyes. Refused to take a warrior name.

2. Darkthorn- black tom with lighter hairs on his face, paws and tail. Blind.

3. Mudpelt- dirty brown tabby tom with many scars and amber eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>LONERS, KITTYPETS, ROUGES:<span>**

No set number yet, these cats are probably NOT going to ever join the clans, since by the point of the story where the clans are all organised like above (in a set allegiances) most cats who wanted to join them would of by now.

**Rouges:**

1. Night- very dark grey, almost black tom with yellow eyes. Former mate of Kite, father of Spider, Kea and Whiopaw.

2. Kite- lithe brown and white tabby she-cat with thick black stripes and green eyes. Former mate of Night, mother of Spider, Kea and Whiopaw.

3. Spider- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Father: Night, Mother: Kite, Siblings: Kea and Whiopaw.

4. Kea- dark grey tabby she-cat with large white patches and green eyes. Father: Night, Mother: Kite, Siblings: Spider and Whiopaw.

5. Death- black and white she-cat with blue eyes. Her current status is unknown. Violetpaw's mother. Mate: Fang

6. Fang- black tom with amber eyes. His current status is unknown. Violetpaw's father. Mate: Death

7. Barncroft- large, long-haired brown tom with yellow eyes. Son of Weststrike of GorseClan, sisters are Leaftail of GorseClan and Sonar.

8. Sonar- brown tabby she-cat with silver flecks and yellow eyes. Daughter of Weststrike , brother is Barncroft and sister is Leaftail.

**Loners:**

1. Venus- dark ginger and white she-cat with green eyes. A queen. Kits: Thunder (a grey tabby tom with yellow eyes), Pluto (black she-cat with pale green eyes) and Autumn (a ginger and white she-cat with golden eyes).

2. Hawk- old dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Taught Goldenblossom the art of healing herbs.

3. Venom- large ginger tom with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Diamondsky's (MarshClan) kits.

**Kittypets:**

1. Lily- small, graceful, long-furred white she-cat with dark green eyes. Sister of Coldcreek.

2. Sugar- lazy light brown she-cat with silky soft fur and sparkling green eyes. Parents are Dewstrike and Albatrosssky of FieldClan.

3. Celeste- pretty, long-haired, pure white she-cat with sapphire blue eyes. Daughters are Rainpaw of GorseClan, Angel and Cloud.

4. Angel- white she-cat with faint silver-blue markings and pretty bright blue eyes.

5. Cloud- long-haired pure white she-cat with jade-green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>OTHER ANIMALS:<span>**

1. Mitch (Big Mitch)- 1 year old dark grey and white Siberian Husky with one ice-blue eye and one brown eye.


	2. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey guys, here's the first chapter of the story! It's Rainpaw's POV (Gizmo is her name at the moment) and unfortunately it's quite short. You see, I have tried first person perspective for this, and since I'm not sure if I like it or not, I wanted to keep the chapter short so if I have to rewrite it in my usual way I don't have too much to do. Let me know, First Person Perspective, YAY OR NAY?**_

* * *

><p>Boring. Boring, boring. That was my life, endless boredom and routine. Day after day of being well-behaved and quiet, just like mother told me to. Oh, how I hate it. Every time I look out the window I imagine myself stalking in the endless forested mountains beyond the fence, hunting real live prey and sleeping under the stars. Mother had told me tales of wildcats who lived out there.<p>

Like today, in fact. I had settled myself down on my favourite windowsill, careful not to ruin my perfectly groomed coat (mother would have a fit if I messed it up right after she finished grooming me), and was now gazing outside. It was raining lightly today, but I could see a break in the clouds behind the mountains. Shafts of sunlight were peaking through, illuminating patches of the forest. It was almost like the sky itself was telling me to go there.

"Gizmo!" A high-pitched, but elegant voice called out from behind me. I turned to see my sisters; Angel and Cloud sitting on the polished wooden floor below. They too had appeared to of been recently given a through grooming courtesy of mothers tongue. Their fluffy white coats were perfectly preened. Mind you, they did most of their preening themselves. They were truly their mother's daughters.

"Gizmo, get down off there, mother says your spending far to much time sitting at the window, when you should be doing other things." That was Angel, her voice was different from Clouds, it was deeper and smooth like the cream our mistress and master gave us sometimes. Her voice was very like mothers.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I huffed, looking back out the window. I liked my voice, it was different, but mother always complained I wasn't eloquent enough, that it was too harsh. Basically she wanted me to use bigger words and speak like I had a stick up my tail. Oh, and not cuss. Mother told me that cursing was for mangy strays and wildcats, and cats of our status shouldn't lower ourselves to their level.

"Like making sure the mistress's visitors see you properly." Oh and there she was. My mother had graced us with her presence. She hardly ever came upstairs, today must be a special occasion. "However do you think they will want to take you home with them if you never go to greet them, hhmm?" I felt her long pelt brush mine as she jumped up next to me. I turned to see her gazing at me critically with her beautiful blue eyes, my own reflected in them. Angel had blue eyes too, but hers were a bit lighter than mine and mothers. Cloud had jade-green eyes. Perhaps they were from my father, just like Angel and I's blue/grey colouring. I was blue/grey all over, with faint silver tabby markings, and Angel had faint silver/blue markings here and their on her pelt. Mother had never told us anything about our father. I just assumed he was some stuck-up prick who lived in another big twoleg house nearby.

"Maybe I don't **want** to go with any of them." I grunted. I didn't. I didn't want to leave and go live alone with some strange twoleg far away.

My mother sighed. "I'm sorry, my sweet. But that's how it is. It happened to me as well you know, and it is scary, but you get over it. You'll like your new master or mistress soon enough." _Well it's stupid_, I thought. _It's stupid and I don't want to go. I'd rather live out in the forest than in another twoleg den…_

"Rat-balls I will." I muttered under my breath, ears flat.

"What did you say young she-cat?"

"Nothing mother."

* * *

><p>Later, after mother had finally convinced me to come downstairs (it took a great deal of bribery and a small threat of no food for two days), I found myself milling about by the front door. <em>Maybe, just maybe I can dart out when those twolegs leave…<em> I thought to myself, pleased at my own cleverness.

"_Celeste! Come Celeste!"_ I pricked my ears as I heard my mother's name being called by the mistress from down the entrance hall. I did not understand much of the twolegs strange language, but there were certain words that I could pick out, such as my mothers name. Said beckoned cat appeared from the door to my immediate right, narrowing her eyes when she saw me by the entrance.

"What are you doing Gizmo?" She asked suspiciously. "Shouldn't you be in the main room with the guests and your sisters?"

"You only told me to come downstairs; you never said I had to actually go **play **with those strange twolegs… Besides, they like Cloud, so they won't be interested in me." I said it in a disappointed, bitter tone, in order to play up to my mother's expectations, but inside, the thought made me considerably pleased. Out of my two sisters, I liked Cloud least. And if she went, that meant I stayed.

"Be that as it may, you should at least make an appearance darling. You will be five moons old tomorrow, it's really about time all you kits get your own twolegs and leave me in peace." My mother sighed, giving me a lick on the forehead. "Having kits is tiring…" She mumbled, more to herself than to me.

"Am I that much of a burden to you? Was I a burden to our father too, is that why he isn't around?" I felt hurt by my mother's words; even though I knew she didn't really mean that she didn't want me. I knew she would miss my sisters and me when we were gone. _Really, it all comes back to my father… Why doesn't he visit us and why does mother never talk about him?_

"Your father… lives far away. He isn't able to see you and your sisters." I didn't like the way she said that. It made me suspicious.

"Oh really? Then tell me about him. I want to know who he is." I hissed in a low voice, angry she was hiding something like this from me.

"I-I can't…."

"Bull you can't!" I snarled, thrusting my face in hers. "Tell me the truth for once!" The first time those twoleg visitors had come to look at my sisters and I, she had lied about why they were there. I was sick of it, her whole way of acting. I glared into her wide, shocked eyes. Blue into blue. Anger into fear.

"He's a wildcat." She said finally, her voice a trembling whisper. "He lives in the mountain forests alone…" Well I wasn't expecting that honestly. Holy crap I think my mind just broke...

The cogs of my mind shuddered back into life after a few breaths. I considered the fact for a momment, trying to process it. What did my mother say again?

Oh...that's right.

A wildcat. My father was a…wildcat?

* * *

><p><em><strong>*breathes deeply*<strong>_

_**Well, *cringes* was it terrible? Be gentle! Next chapter will be longer I promise, it will be split perspective between Gizmo (Rainpaw) and another cat who I haven't decided yet. Also, to those who read **__**The Five**__** as well, I haven't even started the new chapter yet, but I hope to have it done by the end of the month. *crosses fingers***_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Feels like a long time since the first chapter huh? Probably because it was! ANYWAY moving on from that... **

**I have decided that the main characters of this story will all get an intro chapter, then we go straight into the plot. So we've done Gizmo/Rainpaw, so here's Tora/Firebite. All chapters are going to be in first person, since the reviews were so positive towards this.**

**Also, story behind this chapter, it was mostly written by xxShadowheartxx (with a few edits by me) for her entry to become my "aid" for lack of a better word. It fit so well for what I wanted I decided to put it on the story! So well done to you Shadow! :3**

* * *

><p>I could feel the blood dripping down my side. I grunted in pain as I fell against the brick wall I was walking along. I cursed the mangy alley-cats whose territory I had, unknowingly, trespassed in. Those flea-bitten rats… I could see it all going down again as I closed my eyes for a second.<p>

* * *

><p>I hadn't seen or smelt any markers to indicate that another cat lived in the area. So I had just gone right through the damp alleyway. I probably should have known better, but I was tired and hungry. I had walked so far without stopping, just trying to get as far away from the life I once had as I could. I had started out in the sparse grass and scrub by the upwalker dumpsite, and now was deep into the town.<p>

I had been about halfway through the alley when a cat jumped me. He had caught me completely by surprise and pinned me to the cold, damp ground easily.

"What's a pretty, little thing like you doing out here all alone in the middle of the night. There are dangerous things out here," purred the disgusting tom-cat on my back. I could hear his friends laughing from places around me.

"Get off me! You disgusting piece of trash!" I yowled at him, trying to push him off of me, but to no luck.

He laughed at me, "I'm going to make you regret saying that to me," the tom-cat half hissed half purred into my ear.

I could feel some panic rising in me. I couldn't go back. I couldn't go back to being someone's prisoner. I knew I had to calm myself, or I'd never get out of here. I tried to remember all the training I had given myself, all the work I had put into getting this far. And I wasn't going to let it end here. I let myself go limp, which made the disgusting fur-ball loosen him grip, but I could feel that it wasn't quite enough.

"You see my friends, you can get anything you want, when you're on top," he growled, retracting his claws just a little. I could see more cats appearing out of the corners of my eyes. And I knew it was now or never. I put all my strength into my front legs, and pushed off the ground with everything I had. I heard a satisfying thump from behind me. Taking a quick look around, I determined that there were a lot more of my enemies then there was of me. The tom that had been pinning me down was upside down on his back, his mangy brown tabby pelt sticking out everywhere and covered in dust. The look on his face was priceless. He didn't know what had hit him and the rest of his crew were staring blankly at us. I took the ten heartbeats that they were completely stupefied, and bolted.

I already knew there was only a very small chance of me escaping, but I had to take it. Even if it made my death just that much more painful, I just couldn't give up. One of the cats chasing me caught up and slashed at my side, causing him to trip. But not before giving me something to remember him by. The pain in my side was just short of unbearable. But I knew if I stopped running for even a second, the rest of the cats chasing me would catch up and I would be as good as dead. The dark alleys gave way to tidy upwalker dens that got progressively further and further apart.

I didn't stop running until I was more the far enough away, long after my pursuers angry footfalls had died away. I couldn't even see the town anymore; I was in the middle of a field somewhere. I collapsed to the ground in agony. I felt light-headed and the world swam. And I must have passed out because the next thing I remember was waking up to sunshine.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, coming back into the present. That had all happened two sunrises ago… I was once again in an upwalker town, this one much smaller than the last, and the wound on my side just kept getting worse and worse. Just a little while ago it had started smelling sour, and the pain was beginning to ebb away little by little. Sadly for me though, this wasn't a good thing. It meant that I was slowly and painfully dying from an infection. Something that I had no idea how to fight. I felt myself slowly slide down the brick wall that was my entire support. I just laid there on the ground, not being able to come up with the much needed willpower to save my life. What was the point? I would just end up in another situation like the one I had a few days ago. I could feel my stomach clench in hunger. <em>"When was the last time I ate?" <em>I wondered silently to myself. My ears twitched, I could hear more cats. I started to hope they would take pity on me and kill me.

I started trying to make out the voices.

"Hey, you mangy fur-ball! What are you doing in my territory!" Screeched a tom-cat. I thought he sounded on the young side, maybe not even a season old.

I waited for some sort of replied, but nothing came.

"What! You think I'm not good enough to talk to!" hissed the tom-cat. I heard a yelp of pain. "I'm going to make you regret ever coming here!"

Those words sparked something in me. I didn't know who was being attacked, but suddenly, I didn't care. I needed to go help them.

I pushed myself off the ground and stalked over to where I could hear the fighting happening. I turned the corner and could see three cats. A white and grey tom-cat, who was beating up on a black and ginger tom-cat, who didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight at all. He seemed to be cowering. There was also a pregnant she-cat sitting off to the side. I assumed she was with the white tom because she didn't look particularly worried.

"Hey!" I shouted at the fighting cats, well, more like cat.

The white tom turns around to look at me, "Oh, what have we here? This dunce actually has friends?" I could see him looking me over, from my ragged dark ginger fur to my wound and then to my narrowed green eyes. "Well, apparently he doesn't have good taste." He curled his lip up into a sneer.

That irritated me, I was pretty sure I was going to try and kill him now. That smarmy little prick, who did he think he was? The pain in my side almost forgotten, I leaped at the overly annoying tom-cat. This took him completely by surprise, and I flattened him. I sliced my claws down his sides making him yowl in pain. I could see the she-cat getting upset. I jumped off the tom and whipped around to claw the side of his face. He hissed at me and attempted to claw me back. I dodged to the side and he missed. A shot of pain went through my side though, and I fell to the ground. Darn, I strained my wound. The white tom-cat loomed above me. And I waited for him to finish me off.

"Botch! Leave her be!" shouted the she-cat, finally contributing something, "Can't you see she's going to die anyway, and that cowered of a tom-cat ran off so let's just go."

The tom-cat, Botch, gave me one more glare before running off with the she-cat. I sighed, the dull throb of my wound reminding me it was still there. I decided I was just going to die here, and that was that. I closed my eyes and waited for death to come. I didn't have to wait long for the blackness to close in.

* * *

><p>I came back to my senses; I could feel that I was no longer on the dusty road I had been on when I had passed-out. I was laying on something much softer. I could also feel that my side was almost completely numb. I vaguely remembered coming in and out of sleep before finally being able to actually open my eyes.<p>

I was in some sort of cave. And I was lying on some sort of plant. I looked at my side and it was covered in a sticky green and yellow muck. It smelled worse then it looked. There was a small bird, a sparrow, nearby, already dead, I pulled it closer and gave it a good sniff. It smelled like it had been dead for some time now, but it wasn't rotting so I started eating it. I had to eat it slowly though, I could remember my mother telling me never to eat quickly if I hadn't eaten in awhile. As I was nibbling on my bird, I could smell another cat enter the cave. I looked up sharply from my food, and saw the same black and ginger cat I had rescued. He had a mouse in his jaws.

He seemed nervous; he dropped the mouse on the ground and pushed it closer to me. He then walked over to a small pool of water in the back of the cave, wetted some leaves he had sitting in a pile next to the pool and walked back over to me. I watched him very closely, wondering what he was planning on doing. He inched closer and closer to me until he was pretty much sitting right next to me. I made sure not to move, I figured if I breathed too heavily, he would spook. He started washing the gunk off my side with the wet leaf. I thought it would hurt, since cleaning the wound with my lounge hurt really badly, but it only, maybe stung a little. After he was done, he started making weird motions with his paws. Almost like he was trying to tell me something.

"If you have something to say just say it!" I snapped, speaking just a little harder then I had intended. He flinched and retreated to the back of the cave. I was beginning to wonder if he even could talk. Wait. That was it! He couldn't talk.

"You don't talk because you can't. Right?" I asked, looking at him.

He looked up timidly, and nodded his head.

"So you can't talk but you can understand?"

He nodded again, coming a little closer with his head tilted to one side. His soft blue eyes were searching my face, trying to figure me out I guess. He pointed at my side and then licked around his mouth.

I thought for a long moment before what he was doing made sense. "You want me to clean my wound?"

He nodded before going back to the small pile of plants and started sorting them or something. I started cleaning the wound on my side. It tasted awful, it was very bitter, for a second I wondered if he was trying to poison me. But that didn't really make sense, if he wanted to kill me he could have just left me there.

He brought a bunch of the plants over towards me and started chewing them up and spreading them on my side. Every so often he would flick his gaze back to my face, as if checking I was still okay with him doing this.

"What's your name?" I asked, before I remembered he couldn't give me an answer. Idiot.

He just blinked at me before going back to working with the plants.

"Can I give you a name?" I asked, beginning to like this cat for whatever reason. He seemed to be bringing out a weird feeling in me. I wanted to protect him. A cat like this couldn't cope alone, after all, he can't speak, and he certainly couldn't fight from what I saw earlier. He was like a crazy smart kit, just much more timid and silent.

He just blinked again in that more-than-keeping-his-eyes-wet kind of way.

I looked at him, trying to think of what I should call him, "I'm going to name you Scape. Is that alright?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Scape, I'm Tora."

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure who the next chapter will introduce, I'll have to discuss it with my new helper as soon as I pick one!<strong>

**Hopefully it won't take as long this time! Also everyone go have a look at my profile page, there's a new poll I won't you guys to vote on.**


End file.
